


A Diamond Ring

by 1thy_truth_is_won0



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1thy_truth_is_won0/pseuds/1thy_truth_is_won0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She just stared at the velvet boxed and the simple tiny diamond ring inside. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Diamond Ring

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt filled in Captain America: The First Avenger Kink Meme

There was a pounding in her head and a knife cut in her heart, and she felt like never eating again, or sleeping. She just stared at the velvet boxed and the simple tiny diamond ring inside. If he had shown it to her, she would have dropped a glass, or choked up on some wine, or something that signaled that she lost her composure.

 

She would have asked _Are you sure?_

 _  
_

But he was, of course he was. He was always bloody sure, so bloody determine. He probably knew from the beginning when he witnessed her cold clocking a recruit.

 

Damn him, for that. Damn him for going after that evil maniac. Damn him for not finding a way out of that plane and making it to their date. Damn him for having her falling in love with him.

 

She did not show any actual emotion when she found the ring and his scribbled journal, written it was _Will you marry me? Give me the honor… Hey, let’s get married…I promise you’ll be wearing the pants..._ She waited until she was alone, in her bedroom, in her apartment and let the tears free. Good thing she was on leave, because she was not going to stop.

 

Because she cried for losing him and losing their chance together and just how much she wanted that question to be asked and say _yes_.

After being blind sighted and reassuring herself that he was not mad, she would have soften, taken his hand and kiss him.

 

She would have said yes.

 

-

AN: Reviews make me happy.


End file.
